1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nail sets, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved nail set device to receive and drive nails below a working surface minimizing damage to said surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized nail sets in various forms to direct a nail protruding above a working surface to a depth below the surface and in this regard, nail sets of the prior art have frequently imparted damage to the working surface upon directing a blow to a central punch of a typical nail set device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,582 to Joy sets forth a nail driver and set utilizing a typical central cavity including a solid punch to present a nail interiorly of a working surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,130 to Olsen sets forth a nail set including a generally bifurcated leg structure with roller-type surfaces slidingly positionable over a working surface with a central nail set. The Olsen patent is of &he typical prior art enabling marring and disfigurement of working surfaces when utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,526 to Nye sets forth a rivet set utilizing a captured spring with a rearwardly oriented punch positioned within a central housing, but as is typical of &he prior art fails to provide means to minimize disfigurement of a working surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 356,666 to Shattuck sets forth an awl with a conventional plunger positioned within a solid housing, which is typical of the prior art failing to provide a bumper or shock absorbing mechanism forwardly of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 462,565 to Lewis sets forth a tack set wherein a generally "L" shaped plunger is received within an elongate housing to enable tacks to be directed through an angularly offset leg or magazine, but utilizes a conventional solid housing organization enabling disfigurement and marring of working surfaces.
As such, i& may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved nail set device which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.